


Staying Awake

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock can't sleep and stays awake thinking of Jim. Who else is doing the same thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Awake

 

I lay awake in bed thinking of him.  
  
His skin soft as silk and his scent of apples.  
  
I can only imagine how he must feel and smell.  
  
For it is only a dream I dream.  
  
It is illogical to think of one someone you cannot have.  
  
He is a lover of women.  
  
I cannot quench his thirst.  
  
I cannot fulfil is desperate need for release.  
  
I cannot be the one he holds in his arms and whispers tenderly,' You are the one I love most of all.'  
  
I cannot be this to him.  
  
So I lay awake.  
  
*********************************  
  
I lay awake in bed thinking of him....


End file.
